BB (Canon, Composite)/Chiraq004
|-|Base= |-|Moon Cancer= |-|BB/GO= |-|Summer BB= |-|BB Pele= |-|BB-Hotep= |-|Foxtail BB= Summary BB is an AI created from Sakura Matou's suppressed feelings for Hakuno Kishinami. After having her behavioral constraints removed by Kiara Sessyoin, BB decided to rebel against the system of the Moon Cell in order to save Hakuno from their untimely death, creating the Sakura Labyrinth and the Sakura Five to keep them from escaping the reality she created where Hakuno never died. Powers and Stats Tier: at least 2-A 'likely '''1-C '| '1-A '| '''1-A Name: BB, Moon Cancer, BB-Hotep, BB- Pele Origin: Fate/Extra CCC, Fate/Grand Order Gender:'''Female '''Age: 8,000 years old Classification: Moon Cancer-Class Servant, Foreigner-Class Servant, Advanced AI Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality ( Types 1,3,5,8,9. People within the Moon cell are cut off from the concept of physical death. Has all of Tiamat's data who is beyond death and will always exist as long as life on the planet exists .when a hero dies they are transferred Throne of Heroes which is a place beyond the time axis where time does not flow at all and then are summoned into various ages in the form of Servants that are like clones made from the DNA of their respective Heroic Spirit ) , Acausality ( Types 1,2,3,4 Heroic Spirits are removed from the concept of time, BB exists across all of space-time and is resistant to time-paradoxes . Beasts can manifest in spaces like Solomon's temple of time which exists outside of time . B.B when she became the Moon Cell can handle both the past and the present and can convey info to both her past and future self at the same time.), Existence Erasure ( The Moon Cell, which BB became, erased Shinji and Francis Drake from existence, The Far Side of the Moon passively deprives all things of their meaning and existence ), Size Manipulation ( BB sent Hakuno to "Bug Space" and reduced his size. B.B can turn the entire world into a lower dimensional being and makes herself a massive higher-dimensional being. Should have Kingprotea's Huge Scale skill there is no limit to how large Kingprotea can become and she can infinitely repeat this growth she basically can grow infinitely on top of infinitely. ) , Summoning ( the Moon Cell can and did summon Artoria who is a Top Servant, BB summoned Liz and Robin Hood ), Curse Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation ( All of the world’s evil is casted upon the Moon Cell aka the Holy Grail's mud The Holy Grail's black mud burns and curses one upon contact it also nullifies one's senses of pain upon contact, the Holy Grail's black mud can be called a curse that is so strong it is visible that specializes in destroying people, those who touch the Holy Grail's black mud will be cursed and then melted with their pain and fear lingering and becoming a part of the curse, those who are covered by the Holy Grail's black mud with have their five senses, mind and body eroded and melted by it's curse, the darkness of the Holy Grail's black mud paints over space itself, the concept of blocking is useless against the Holy Grail's black mud on a celluar level. BB channel is created by hacking into your senses of sight and hearing in their entirety.), Absorbption ( BB devoured most of the 128 Servants and she disassembled Servants, absorbed their memory capacity and made herself into an untouchable giga-structure. should have Melt's ability to absrob skills and thoughts as EXP), Duplication , Power Bestowal, Avatar Creation ( BB can clone herself by dividing her soul. The Alter Egos are created from the data on servants that BB obtained , they are offshoots of BB herself They're composite heroes, they're made of the combination of the abilities of multiple heroic spirits. The data BB withdrew is from the goddess series, They're a reproduction of goddesses from Myth, called High Servants. Passionlip and the rest of the Alter Egos are avatars of BB ), Power Absorption ( Kazudrop’s insect eater can eat all of the skills and abilties of the target ), Fear Manipulation ( BB made Hakuno's spine freeze instantly. She caused a strange oppressive feeling in the air. It was the fear of being crushed by the air itself.), Information Manipulation, ( BB's imaginary space is depicted as black noise and black tentacles, anyone who comes into contact with it will unable to do anything as BB takes ownership of their data, since an Intelligent lifeform's existence in cyberspace is concerned their data is the foundation of their existence, after being trapped BB can freely alter that Data, essentially throwing their existence in disorder. BB's tentacles can take control of spiritrons and invade and prey on them ) , BFR, Willpower Manipulation ( BB can send you to her Caine space, BB's Canine Space is the bottom of imaginary number space and the bottom of consciousness made from the dregs of corrupted information that not even the Moon Cell’s surveillance can reach, is an empty bed of nothingness, lacks the concepts of an entrance, an exit or limits, conncects those who are sent there in the flow of time causing them to wander aimlessly and drift in a sleep-like state for all eternity and has a rule made by BB that those who reside there must be on all fours causing them to surrender to her will via mental and physical abuse. Summer B.B BFRs an entire singularity to her imaginary Space. When Hakuno was transported to BB's Caine Space her voice was stuck, her joints became sluggish and no matter how much she gathered her strength she was physically unable to stand on two legs.It contains darkness that extends out as far as Hakuno's eyes can see and spreads out limitlessly into the distance it is a "space where there is nothing" and the only ones who can look inside are Hakuno and BB, no one can enter it.) Subjective Reality, Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping , Curse Manipulation Adaptation ( B.B’s Domina Coronam: Ten Crowns is a distinguished Authority class skill. It is a skill that turns received injuries and occurred events, all kinds of results as if “ nothing happened” B.B is invincible as long she has this skill. Can turn real number space into imaginary number space C. C. C. is "an attack on the world by BB in control of the Moon Cell", "A world purge by means of event rewriting, making maximum use of the EX skill “Potnia Theron” BB had acquired" an "anti-world Noble Phantasm that outputs information like an ultra-precise 3d printer and crushes the present world with the world desired by the user" erodes space with imaginary space and a curse that consumes reality, bores out reality, scatters all objects on an atomic level and reconstructs them, is capable of writing over and rewriting the information of fields such as luck and coincidence, can "distort the time axis by interfering with gravity fields and rewrite the law of cause and effect", erases it's target from existence along with the dimension it is contained in ), Fate Manipulation, Wish Granting ( Amongst the infinity of futures B.B can choose and determine the future she wants. BB has the holy grail an observation device that stimulates the future of the earth at regular intervals and keeps a record of it since the beginning of human history among the infinity of the futures that are kept within the moon , when you obtain the Moon Cell, you can search out for the future you wish for and put it into effect. BB can edit her destinty ), Resurrection ( BB resurrected Robin Hood), Adaptation, Reactive Evolution ( BB overwrote her setting of "cause no harm to masters " to a higher priority. B.B possesses a skill to modify oneself. AIs of the Moon Cell are equipped with an absolute order to “not improve their functions”, BB escaped from this due to a breakdown. In order to expand her calculation abilities,she decomposed NPCs and servants through black noise to employ in her memory. B.B became a hyper grade AI possessing an enormous capacity. ) , Invulnerability ( BB can cancel out any attacks rank A++ and below , Melt is invincible immortal, an iron wall. Nothing in Moon Cell can hurt her.), Berserker Mode, Reactive Power Level ( The longer Meltlilith fights the stronger and more abusive she will get but at the cost of defense and unconsciously lowering her chance of escape via a skill that is possible to be described as being one step short of the skill that causes Berserkers to go insane ), Law Manipulation ( Meltlilith rewrote a basic rule of the Far Side of the Moon that being "the lack of a sense of time" with "the lack of hit detection for Meltlilith" BB's processing power is enough to rewrite the SE.RA.PH. She can control the rules of the world. ), Time Manipulation, Time Stop ( BB put Hakuno and crew into a time loop, B.B bfrs Ritsuka to Luluhawa, stopped time dulled his perception and sense of reality. the power of the Evil God can enable her to rewind time. BB created the Cursed Cutting Crater or Spirit Particle Imaginary Trap as a real space in the present, past, and future ut of the imaginary number space within the Far Side of the Moon by just reaching the Moon Cell core and attained the power of the primordial goddess thus proceeding in quantifying the “nothingness” before the birth of life and becoming a master of imaginary space where time and space are uncertain and while normally she could not do this due to the nature of the Moon Cell being unable to be hacked no matter how much time is spent she was capable of hacking the Moon Cell by placing herself in the concept of "infinite time"), Hacking ( BB is able to hack into Chaldea's systems,the walls were closed, the Spirit Origin storage is locked down, She has complete control over Chaldea, she is implied to a Ultra A-class wizard. BB is revealed to be the one that caused all of this . She was able to hack into the Moon Cell) , Magic , Conceptual Manipulation, ( Can use Authorities, which are a conceptual magecraft, Has Ishtar's data and Authority, Isthar can warp and fire the concept of Venus from the Age of the Gods 'BB can use a conceptual barrier that is resistant to any Heroic spirit from proper human history. Sakura ( who B.B is based off of ) can temporarily separate the soul-concept from the virtual body, dissembling pure information structures, establishing the size and form concepts. They can send them into "mentally" imaged space zones and reconstruct their virtual body will be reconstructed , Can interact with Kiara Sesseyoin who is composed of infinite Demon God Pillars who are concepts ) , Life Manipulation , Death Manipulation ( BB possesses the Authorities from the goddesses that she compiled and absorbed from the abyss of the Moon Cell as the embodiment of the power of creation originating from the goddess of Çatalhöyük that branched to others like Tiamat, Cybele, Ishtar, Inanna, Athena, Astarte, Gaia, Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, Demeter, Athena, etc and using it she can birth countless evils or protectors (usually taking form through monsters and giants or heroes in at least Hera's case ringing forth all manners of death who cannot defy this Authority (because that would mean rebellion against the system of life itself) and afterwords absorb who she has killed through the cycle of life and death. Tiamat is the origin of all life on the planet ), Higher-Dimensional Physiology ( Has all of Tiamat's Data who is 4-dimensional . BB is the Moon Cell which resides in a higher-dimension. BB obtained a a higher-dimensional perspective when she reached the Moon Cell Core ) , Sealing, Power Nullification ( BB nullified the effect of Kiara's Black Thread of Skhanda which tempts the five senses, and even captivating even one is enough to convert an fervent follower using a secret weapon She made with the KP ( The Kiara Punishers) using Melt's report, depowering her for five minutes. BB created items that can seal the skills of Beast Kiara including Logos a skill that leads to death by "Self Gratification" in any sapient being . Should hould have Ereshkigals authority to powernull authorities ) , Statistics Reduction ( BB drained the Spirit Origins of Robin Hood and Liz to drain their stats. BB can drain her opponent's level so much that they become negative ) Emotional Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation ( With the Authority of Nyahlethortep she can manipulate the desires of humanity, and with the authority of Pele she can control the LuluHawa Singularity. ) , Memory Manipulation ( B.B attacked Gilgamesh and mind haxed him, making him forget his memories all 128 (and possibly more) Magi who wish to fight in the Fate/Extra Grail Wars have their memories suppressed by SE.RA.PH ) , Paralysis Inducement, Pain Manipulation ( BB with her Imaginary Spiritron Trap made it so that Hakuno couldn't breath, couldn't get her hands, feet, or even her eyes to move and reduced her moves to thoughts. She made it so that her whole body was heating up and she was come over with a painful discomfort. ), Abstract Existence ( Type 2, Meltilith embodies Torment , BB installed the Divine Core of Pele . Divine Spirits are concepts Pele is the personification of the Kilauea Volcano. ), Precognition ( BB has equal processing power to that of the Moon Cell The Moon Cell's core contains data about the past and future. It observes the determination of every possible destiny every second ) , Time Travel ( BB used her BB shift to rewind time by 90 seconds thus reviving by calculating the right coordinates in spaceand doing it in within a Quantum Locked Period.), Omnipresence ( BB exists across all of space-time) , Supernatural Luck, Statistics Amplifications, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation , Transmutation ( Melt can increase her level infinitely. Melt Virus is a poison used by Meltlitith usually administered via injection, the poison from the inside to melt the and body of the victim and it gives great pleasure to the victim while they're are liquified alive. She uses the liquified victim in two ways, she drains them for exp or redesign them as a "virus" to suit her taste. The victim is absorbed into Meltliltih to supplement and even shrunk shinji down to nano size. If Meltlilith were to break her own "Level Cap" and were to infinitely increase her level, the scale and potential of Melt Virus would also increase infinitely. Like the name "Melt Virus" implies everything would be melted and swallowed up into a massive demonic sea. Melt’s honey can dissolve even servants. ) Stealth Mastery ( Passionlip can conceal her to a notable degree and had even followed and observed Hakuno from the shadows since early on ) , Elemental Manipulation ( BB controls "things that flow" such as natural phenomena (i.e. water, wind, music, words, speech, poetry and prose), her source being Saraswati who is a goddess who rules over the arts and education and and is a creation of Brahma ) , Corrosion Indcuement , Information Analysis ( The Moon Cell is a spiritron computer that reads all the information in the world, and is an AI that Hijacks the Moon Cell , with her corrosive black mud she can overturn the basic construction of the virtual world ), Power Mimicry ( BB is able to copy the powers of the Goddess Pele ), Fusionism ( BB fused with Nyarlathotep ). Resistance to Information Manipulation ( Servants can resist getting digitized for a few days), Curse Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation, ( as a Servant should be able to resist the Holy Grail's mud , The Holy Grail's black mud burns and curses one upon contact it also nullifies one's senses of pain upon contact, the Holy Grail's black mud can be called a curse that is so strong it is visible that specializes in destroying people, those who touch the Holy Grail's black mud will be cursed and then melted with their pain and fear lingering and becoming a part of the curse, those who are covered by the Holy Grail's black mud with have their five senses, mind and body eroded and melted by it's curse, the darkness of the Holy Grail's black mud paints over space itself, the concept of blocking is useless against the Holy Grail's black mud on a celluar level ), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation ( Any Servant with B rank luck or higher can dodge and resist the effects of Gae Bolg, which reverses Cause and effect.. BB has EX rank Luck ), Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation ( BB exists across all of space-time and is resistant to time-paradoxes and instant Death Attacks ), Existence Erasure (Was able to fight off being erased by the MoonCell). Attack Potency: at least Multiversal+ '( BB swallowed the Moon Cell , BB is the Moon Cell . The Moon Cell contains infinite futures and possibilities Foxtail BB's power was stated to be nearing the Moon Cell's multiple timesFoxtail BB has ⅞ of BB’s power . Has all of Tiamat's power, The only noble phantasm that rivals Tiamat is Goetia’s bands of light and which are the infinite possibilities of human history ) likely '''Complex Multiversal '( BB was going destroy the the Moon Cell's barrier which contains a eight-dimensional barrier ) | 'Outerversal '( BB is the Moon Cell The concepts of time and distance do not exist on the Far Side of the Moon ) | 'Outerversal '( Summer B.B’s presence is the same as Abagail Williams and Summer B.B is implies she is stronger than Abagail. Summer B.B is possessed by an Outer God. The gates represent all spatial dimensions, and yog-sothoth is beyond both them and the ultimate gate Abagail Williams can reach across all space and time with these gates which should include the Moon Cell. BB has fused with an Evil God aka an Outer God True Daemons are the greatest obstacle of humanity, the existence of Demons and Fiends are indistinguishable from that of a higher-order/higher-dimensional lifeform, cannot be considered human in the observed universe and their existences are approximate to that of the "cosmic horrors" (of Lovecraft Mythos) and thus should superior to Divine Spirits like Amaterasu Tamamo with Two tails has power on the same rank as base B.B ) '''Speed: at least Immeasurable 'likely '''Irrelevant '( Can keep up with Mystic Mythological Code Tamamo who can ignore the time axis through sheer movement . Should be faster than Amaterasu who is not limited by the time axis , should be faster than Ritsuka Fujimaru who can move in Solomon's Temple of Time, which is beyond time and space , should be faster than B.B, who is the Moon Cell, and . the concepts of time and distance do not exist on the Far Side of the Moon ) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal+ '| '''Complex Multiversal '| 'Outerversal ' 'Durability:Multiversal+ '| 'Complex Multiversal '| 'Outerversal ' 'Stamina: Infinite '( Has an infinte supply of Mana ) '''Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extroadinary Genius ( BB has equal processing power to that of the Moon Cell The Moon Cell's core contains data about the past and future. It observes the determination of every possible destiny every second) Weaknesses: 'Is a little mentally unstable '''Key: Moon Cancer '| '''BB-Hotep Category:Chiraq004 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2